modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6367
18 lipca 2012 40px 10 czerwca 2016 40px 13 września 2017 |reżyseria= David Shaughnessy |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6366. « 6367. » 6368. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Liam znajduje Brooke w jej biurze, po czym informuje teściową, że ma już za sobą rozmowę z Hope. Logan jednak zauważa, że nie powiedział on wszystkiego jej córkę i uważa, że Hope ma prawo wiedzieć, jakie plany miał wobec innej kobiety w dniu ich ślubu. Spencer nie uważa jednak, by ranienie jego żony miało sens, ale teściowa obawia się, czy był on w stanie natychmiast w stu procentach oddać się Steffy. Liam zapewnia, że on i jego była żona nie spali ze sobą i prosi Brooke, by milczała, chroniąc Hope. Logan radzi zięciowi, by trzymał się z daleka od swojej byłej żony, choć Spencer zapewnia ją, że to koniec. "Słyszałam o tym już wcześniej, ale po tym, co zobaczyłam na filmie, nie wierzę, że Twój pociąg do niej zniknął", oświadcza Brooke. Liam twierdzi jednak, że to, co było widać na nagraniu, jest oparte na fikcji. Brooke obawia się o Hope, kiedy ta dowie się o wszystkim, lecz zgadza się zachować milczenie. Hope składa wizytę Steffy w jej biurze, aby poinformować córkę Taylor, że wie o tym, co robiła ona z Liamem w dniu jej ślubu we Włoszech. Steffy jednak zapewnia, iż wszyscy myśleli, że zostawiła ona swojego ukochanego przed ołtarzem. Gdy córka Brooke konfrontuje się z rozmówczynią w sprawie jej pocałunku z jej mężem, Steffy przypomina, że wówczas Liam i Hope nie byli jeszcze małżeństwem, a incydent ten był ogromnym nieporozumieniem. "Wybaczyłam Liamowi i Tobie też wybaczam", oznajmia Hope, zaś Steffy stwierdza, że dziewczyna wreszcie dojrzała. Loganówna stwierdza, że każda lekcja, z której czegoś się nauczyła, ma zawsze związek z jej przybraną siostrą. Steffy zaś zauważa, że ona i Liam byli w tej "karuzeli" od dawna i przyznaje, że skłoniła go do małżeństwa z nią. Zauważa też, że Hope zawsze jej wybaczała, a córka Brooke stwierdza, że w końcu są rodziną. Steffy zapewnia, że to, co stało się we Włoszech, nie polegało na tym, by cokolwiek jej udowodnić. Hope zaś oświadcza rozmówczyni, że nie chce więcej rozmawiać na ten temat. W kawiarni Dayzee, ona i Caroline żartują na temat stresu przedślubnego, zaś Anthony ostrzega Marcusa przed zaglądaniem do telefonu, dodając, że musi on koncentrować się na rzeczywistości. Syn Donny uważa jednak, że ma podzielną uwagę, a następnie całuje swoją narzeczoną, aby to udowodnić. Oboje zgadzają się spędzić noc osobno, po czym Marcus wychodzi. W pobliżu, Donna i Katie rozmawiają o ostatnich wydarzeniach w ich życiu. Katie pyta siostry o jej relacje z Justinem, zaś Donna stwierdza, że choć kocha ojca Marcusa, mają lepsze relacje jako przyjaciele. Tymczasem Stephanie i Pamela są podekscytowane imprezą przedślubną dla nowożeńców. Obie stwierdzają, że Dayzee wygląda na bardzo szczęśliwą. Anthony zaś nazywa swoją przyjaciółkę "inspiracją". Kiedy rozpoczyna się impreza, Dayzee otrzymuje prezenty od gości, w tym ciasto cytrynowy od Pam, bieliznę od Katie i Caroline, dzienny bon upominkowy od Donny oraz wycieczkę na Hawaje zafundowaną przez Erica i Stephanie. Żona Erica wyznaje przyjaciółce miłość i jest dumna z faktu, że będzie mieć ją w swojej rodzinie. Zebrani wznoszą toast, a później Dayzee dziękuje swojej przyjaciółce za wszystko, co dla niej zrobiła. Stephanie jest podekscytowana ślubem, jaki wymarzyła sobie narzeczona Marcusa. Jadąc swoim samochodem z powrotem do kawiarni, Marcus próbuje wysłać wiadomość tekstową do Dayzee. Będąc skupionym na urządzeniu, nie zauważa przechodnia, po czym potrąca go. Gdy wychodzi z samochodu, poszkodowanym okazuje się być... Anthony! Spanikowany Forrester telefonuje po służby ratownicze. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Tony Kategoria:Anthony Walker Kategoria:Leilani